Madame Thénardier - list of portrayers
Below is a list of actresses who have portrayed the character of Madame Thénardier, both in the stage musical and in various movies and television shows. Musical * Marie-France Roussel – Original French Concept Album, Original Paris stage cast, 1991 Paris revival * Susan Jane Tanner – Original London cast * Ran Ohtori - Original Japanese cast * Satomi Achiwa - Original Japanese cast and 2007-2011 Japanese tour * Zoe Bright - 1986 West End production * Jennifer Butt – Original Broadway cast and 2006 Washington DC tour * Janelle Hutchison – Original Canadian cast * Angela Ho – 1987 Glasgow cast * Betsy Joslyn - 1987 Broadway production and 2001-2003 Final Broadway Cast * Koko Arai - 1988 Japanese tour * Gay Soper – 1988 West End cast, Complete Symphonic Recording * Susan Yard – 1988 1st USA tour * Anna Greenman – 1988 2nd USA tour * Hania Górka – 1989, Musical Theatre in Gydnia * Susanne Altschul – 1989 Vienna tour * Hayley Islington – 1989 Broadway cast * Laura Lloyd – 1990 Fredericton cast * Beatrice Järås – 1990 Stockholm cast * Simone Kleinsma – Original 1991 Dutch Cast * Connie Philp – Original Spanish Cast * Yoneko Matsukane - 1989-1991 Japanese tour * Lee Hyae Jin – 1993 Korean Highlights * Jenny Galloway – 1993 West End cast, 2006-07 Broadway cast, 10th anniversary concert, 25th Anniversary Concert at the O2 * Mandy Holliday – 1994, 1996 West End Production * Rika Sugimura - 1994 Japanese Red Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour * Aymi Takatani -1994 Japanese Blue Cast and 1994 Japanese Tour * Gina Ferrall – 1996 Broadway * Melanie Berman – 1997 Florida cast * Mari Natsuki - 1997-1998 Japanese tour * Bibari Maeda - 1997-1999 Japanese tour * Kumiko Mori - 2003 Japanese Orange and Green Casts, 2013 25th Anniversary Tour and 1997-2019 Japanese Tour, 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour * Alexandra Heighington – 1998 Dover tour * Mizuki Oura† - 1999-2001 Japanese tour * Sharron Matthews -1998 Toronto tour * Fuschia Walker - 1998 West End Production * Daisy Thys -1999 Antwerp Tour * Anita Reeves -1999 Dublin tour * Tregoney Shepherd - 1996 Philadelphia PA tour * Felicity Goodson - 1997 West End Production * Liz Ewing 1997-1998 West End Production * Joanna Mays - 1999 West End Production * Liliana Parafiortini - 2000 Bueno Aires, Argentina, Spain Tour * Laura Cortes - 2002 Commissioning Mexican scene * Aymee Garcia - 2002 San Francisco Cast * Doreen Galea - 2001 Malta Tour * Rosemary Ashe - 2002-2003 West End Production and 2004 Powderham castle tour * Saori Mine - 2003 Japanese Violet Cast and 2003-2004 Japanese tour * Katy Secombe – 2003-2005, 2011-2012, 2015-2017 West End casts, 2019 Gielgud Theatre All Star Concert * Miya Setouchi – 2003 Japanese Light Blue Cast and 2003-2007 Japanese tour * Di Botcher – 2004 Copenhagen tour * Tracie Bennett – 2006-2007 West End Production * Rika Tanaka – 2005-2009 Japanese tour * Melanie La Barrie – 2007-2008 West End production * Ann Harada - 2007 Broadway * Jackie Marks – 2008-2009 West End Production * Lynne Wilmot - 25th anniversary UK tour (2009/10) * Rachel Bingham - 2010-2011 West End Production (u/s) * Kathleen Fortin 2008 Quebec tour * Ruth Williamson - 2008 Hollywood Bowl concert * Rosie O'Donnel - 2008 Broadway * Karen Robu -2008 Wichita Tour * Eva Diago – 2010-2011(Madrid) 2011-2012 (Barcelona). 2013-2014 (Spain Tour) * Marjolein Algera - 2008-2009 Dutch Revival * Maria Ghassemi, Marianne Mendez-Percivale – 2008 Vancouver youth production * Natalie Grand – 2009 St. John's cast * Lorraine Bruce - 2009-2011 West End Production * Anna Dzionek – 2010-2012 Roma Theatre in Warsaw * Leanne Rogers – 2012 West End production * Linzi Hateley – 2012-2013 West End Production * Vicky Entwistle – 2012-2013 London production * Rinko Urashima – 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour, 2015 Japan tour * Yuna Taniguchi – 2013 Japanese 25th Anniversary tour, 2015 Japan tour and 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour * Shawna Hamic – 2011-2013 25th anniversary US tour * Federica Ugolini – 2012 Bologna tour * Park Jun Myeon – 2013 South Korean 25th Anniversary tour and 2015 Korean Revival * Lisa Horner – 2013 Toronto cast * Hannah Eggleton – RGS High Wycombe 2013 School Edition * Wendy Ferguson - 2013-15 West End cast * Keala Settle – 2014 Broadway cast * Lara Mulcahy – 2014 Australian cast * Helen Walsh - 2014-2016 West End Cast (Understudy), 2016 Asia Tour and 2019-2020 UK and Ireland Tour * Mike Minich - 2016 West Branch cast * Honoka Suzuki - 2017 Japanese 30th Anniversary Tour and 2019 Japanese Tour * Jodie Prenger - 2016 Dubai Cast * Sarah Sheesley - 2017 Sarasota High School Spring Musical * Anna Massey - 2017 Sarasota High School Spring Musical * Jacqueline Tate - 2017-18 West End Production * Allison Guinn, Michelle Dowdy - 2017 US 30th Anniversary Tour * Michelle Rodríguez - 2018 México City Cast * Vivien Parry - 2018-19 West End Production * Sophie-Louise Dann - 2018-2019 UK and Ireland Tour * Verity Quade - 2018 Guernsey Concert * Romi Park - 2019 Japanese Tour * Josefina Gabrielle - 2019-2020 West End Cast * Theresa Wells - 2019 Auckland Music Theatre & Amici Trust Movies * Eugénie Nau – 1913 films * Mina Ross – 1917 film * Renée Carl – 1925 film * Marguerite Moreno – 1934 films * Jane Kerr – 1935 film * Jone Romano – 1948 film * Elfriede Florin – 1958 film * Cesarina Gheraldi – 1964 mini-series * Judy Parfitt – 1967 mini-series * Micha Bayard – 1972 mini-series * Magda Guzmán – 1973 series * Caroline Blakiston – 1978 film * Françoise Seigner – 1982 film/1985 mini-series * Gillian Hanna – 1998 film * Veronica Ferres – 2000 mini-series * Mami Horikoshi – Shōjo Cosette 2007 anime (voice) * Helena Bonham Carter – 2012 film * Olivia Colman - 2018 mini-series Category:List of portrayers Category:Actresses in Les Misérables Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Madame Thénardier